


Breeding Night

by fanwing_1200



Series: Wings of Fire Smut and Lemons [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Breeding Night, Dragon sex, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Lemons, Multi, Orgy, Smut, Wings of Fire Lemons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanwing_1200/pseuds/fanwing_1200
Summary: The War is finally over. The five Dragonets of Destiny, having achieved peace, return to the Rainforest for Glory to resume queenly duties. Little did they know, they came on "Breeding Night," the name for a full-tribe orgy during mating season.
Relationships: Clay/OC (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Jambu (Wings of Fire), Deathbringer/Jambu/Sunny (Wings of Fire), Glory/Tsunami (Wings of Fire), Kinkajou/Starflight (Wings of Fire), Starflight/Sunny (Wings of Fire)
Series: Wings of Fire Smut and Lemons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

“We did it,” Sunny said, relieved.

It was understatement to say that Princess Sunny was happy. She was ecstatic beyond words, overcome with a huge wave of euphoria and relief. Having just crowned Thorn Queen of the SandWings, the war was finally over.

_ It's over,  _ she kept thinking to herself.  _ The war, the fighting, the death, broken families, broken hearts... it's all finally over,  _ thought Sunny, a smile on her face, still in joyful disbelief.

“We really did it.”

The other four dragonets were smiling, too: Clay, with his wide and adorable grin; Tsunami, trying to hide her emotions but ultimately leaking a small happy face; Glory, with scales pink in ecstasy; and Starflight, with his signature, goofy grin. Sunny had always loved that grin; as annoying as Starflight was, she couldn't help but admit that his smile was  _ so fucking cute. _

“What now?” Sunny asked the group.

“ Well, I should probably head back to the Rainforest,” Glory – now  _ Queen Glory –  _ pointed out.

“That's a good idea,” Clay chimed in, agreeing.

“Yeah...” Starflight sighed. “We all could use the rest. It's been a long week.”

And off to the Rainforest the dragonets went, for Glory to fulfill her queenly duties and for the other four to take one day without worry of the  SandWing Succession chaos. Sunny stayed closest to the blinded Starflight, to help him fly on course with the other dragonets. Often, they brushed wings for Sunny to signal that they were on track, and when she did that, she caught the  NightWing blushing softly.

It wasn't that long ago when Starflight had confessed to his crush. Sunny was still thinking about his words in the tunnel to the Night Kingdom. Sure, he was cute and his grin was adorable, but his constant lecturing and nervousness was quite annoying.  _ But he does care about me,  _ Sunny's mind insisted.  _ He loves you and he'd do anything for you. _

_ True,  _ the other side of her mind said,  _ but would  _ you?

And this was the dilemma Sunny constantly thought about with every breath, every wingbeat until she landed in the Rainforest, where an obnoxious pink dragon was there to greet her.

“Hello, Glory!” he shouted. 

_ Jambu,  _ recognized Sunny.  _ Glory's brother, if I recall correctly. _

“And the other dragonets, of course.” Jambu chuckled. “You're just in time for Breeding Night!”

“Breeding Night?” Clay questioned, flustered and confused.

“Yeah,” Tsunami agreed. “What's that?”

Sunny, confused as well, just stared at the much-too-excited face of the  RainWing .  _ I don't know what that is either.  _ She looked at Clay, Tsunami, and Glory, all with equally perplexed expressions on their faces, but Starflight had a sly smirk on his.  _ I wonder what that's about... _

Jambu smirked. “It'll be really  _ fun.  _ You'll see. Just be there at sunset!”

A little confused, Sunny made a questioning glance at the excited  RainWing , even more confused as to where exactly “there” was, but decided to shrug it off and wait until evening to find out what exactly this Breeding Night business was.

* * *

“So,” Glory exhaled. “What now?”

Glory wasn't really one to show emotion, and she often tried to hide it – a “good value” of a queen, as Grandeur had once put it – but her scales screamed otherwise. Since the night before and through now, her scales had been a radiant, bright pink: a color of joy, jubilant ecstasy that Glory rarely showed. But hey, she just ended a  _ whole fucking war,  _ so what was there to not be happy about?

“I don't know,” said Sunny. “You have queenly duties here... but for the rest of us, I really don't know.” The  SandWing shrugged.

“Well, we could wait for this ‘Breeding Night’ thing that Jambu suggested. He said it's ‘fun,’ emphasis on the fun, whatever that means,” Clay added. 

“I suppose,” said the RainWing. “Starflight, what about you?”

Glory looked towards Starflight, who apparently had no comment. He buried his face in his talons, so Glory could not see his face, but she saw what was left of his mouth make an awkward look. He was blushing a bit, too, something Glory took note of.

“Starflight...” she suggested. “You look like you know something...”

“Nothing!” he responded, a little too quickly. “I mean, I don't know what Breeding Night, or anything else is here, really.”

_ Suspicious,  _ she thought. But she eventually shrugged the thought off, turning her attention back to the rest of the group.

The dragonets continued to talk for a while, discussing the War, their victory, making small talk, and of course, the evening would not have been complete without a good amount of Glory teasing Tsunami about Riptide.

Eventually the sunset came over the Rainforest, the sun's yellow and red rays spreading through the towering trees, a soft and cool breeze rustling the leaves. It was time.

The five dragonets walked out of the small hut they were resting in, with Glory leading in the front. Few dragons were out at this time, so Glory assumed that this ‘Breeding Night’ gig was in the main part of the village.

And that's where Glory led the group, both equally excited and nervous. A short way away from the village, Jambu stood in the dragonets’ path, still with his bubbly pink-hued scales and overly-goofy grin.

“Hey Jambu,” Glory greeted.

“Queen Glory,” Jambu said. “And Sunny, Clay, Tsunami, and Starflight. Welcome to Breeding Night.”

“Enough of this shit,” Tsunami hissed. “What, exactly is this Breeding Night business?”

“Well,” he explained. “Twice a year, precisely one day after the Brightest Night, after sunset–”

“Just get to the fucking point already!” Tsunami shouted.

Jambu sighed. “It's  RainWing mating season,” explained he, “and every so often we have a tribe-wide orgy. So basically, tonight you just have to find a dragon and fuck them.”

The five dragonets stared at Jambu, shocked, mouths gaping. Well, four of them, for Starflight seemed oddly unfazed at this.  _ As if... he was expecting this,  _ Glory suggested internally.  _ But this would explain the... tingling sensations I felt in my lower region and– _

Her train of thought was interrupted when Jambu shouted, “Come on!” as he motioned for the dragonets to follow him. Despite the intense awkwardness of the situation, Glory found herself following the  RainWing , still with that odd excitement, and the other dragonets did the same.

_ Tribal orgy, here we come! _


	2. Clay x Lavender (OC)

As Clay approached the center of the village, there were dragons fucking everywhere. No, not “fucking” as in “literally” or “pretty much,” but as in “having wild and passionate sex.” Dragon couples relentlessly pounding high up in the branches, dragon men having anal on the forest floor, dragon women scissoring and sixty-nine- ing in the high wooden platforms, and yes, even some of the younger ones were present for this massive sexual event.

Clay couldn't go half a second without seeing a pair or trio (or the occasional solo) of dragons pleasuring themselves and their mates; more and more dragons started to appear as he, with his four fellow Dragonets of Destiny, flew into the village. Clay couldn't help but glance at the large, throbbing dicks and the puckered pussies of the  RainWings as he flew by, and soon enough he looked down to his own nether region and saw his own dick unsheathing itself, the brown mass poking out of his slit.

Eventually the five dragonets and Jambu reached the very center of the  RainWing village. They landed. 

“What are you waiting for, go fuck someone!” Jambu enthusiastically shouted. The pink  RainWing eyed another, slightly larger male in a seductive way and flew to him. He glanced back once, leaving Clay and the others alone in the midst of the massive orgy.

“Sooo...” Clay started awkwardly. He looked to see Sunny with a truly mortified expression, all her innocence having left her at one time. Glory and Tsunami looked at each other, with a somewhat similar expression, though less shocked. And Starflight...

_ Wait, where is Starflight? Is... Oh moons, he's gone. Already went to fuck someone. Did he know to expect this? That would explain his awkward attitude earlier today. _

He looked around again.  _ More dragons fucking.  _ The  MudWing looked down to his genital area once again, his dick now throbbingly erect and fully unsheathed.

“What now?”

“Go fuck someone, I guess...” Sunny said, still in shock.

Without anything else to do, Clay thought about this one final time and flew off, glancing back at Sunny, who was now slowly walking away from her group, and Glory and Tsunami, who were still intently staring at each other.

Everywhere Clay looked, there were only couples and trios making love; no single dragons wanting to pleasure and to be pleasured were in sight. He continued his flight through the orgy, looking for a dragon to have sex with. The sun was setting through the trees and there was only little light available, but just enough to clearly make out the colors of the  RainWings and the exact shapes of their genitals.

Finally, he saw a  RainWing who was by herself. She was masturbating or at least  _ trying,  _ for Clay observed that she was struggling a bit.  _ Perhaps she's just simply  _ _ unknowledged _ _ at the subject.  _ She never touched her clitoris once, and most of the stimulation was on the outer folds of her vagina. However, a talon occasionally slipped into her tight, young hole as well.

The  RainWing Clay saw was of a light purple color; she was a little young too, but no more than a year younger than Clay. Slowing down his flight, Clay couldn't help but glue his widened eyes to the lavender  RainWing's tight, beautiful, presumably virgin pussy.

_ She's alone... maybe  _ she'll  _ fuck me! Or maybe I can teach her what to do... _

Clay approached the  RainWing , swiftly dropping his flight and landing with a  _ thud  _ on the ground. She looked at him, not taking her hands off her pussy, still trying to fiddle around with the concept of self-pleasuring. Clay, eyes still glued to her vagina, felt his large and bulging mass, now fully erect and unsheathed, hanging out from his lower region. The  RainWing must have seen this, because her eyes caught on to Clay's region, and she smirked.

“Umm...” Clay started. “Hey.”

She smiled back in a friendly manner. “Hi,  MudWing , I'm Lavender.” Her hands were still on her pussy.

“Clay.”

The horny  MudWing approached Lavender slowly.

“ So you're trying to masturbate, I see...” he said.

“Yeah, but I don't know how,” Lavender responded. “I've seen so many dragons having sex with each other but I'm a little too young to have sex, as my parents say, so I've tried to do this. But I don't know how.”

“I can show you–”

“What?”

Clay blushed. “I'm sorry, I–”

“No, it's okay,” she smirked. “Besides I could use the help.”

Clay, not needing a word more of consent, seductively approached the young  RainWing , his larger body over hers, a lascivious grin on his face.

“You're so tense...” Clay whispered. “Relax.”

Lavender shivered, but eventually the muscles in her body relaxed.

“Alright, so now I'm going to–”

“Oh, just pleasure me already,” Lavender commanded.

Clay smirked again, bringing his right claw to her pussy. He gently caressed her clit with his thumb, moving his talon in a circular motion. A soft moan escaped Lavender's mouth, and her scales took on a slightly pink hue on top of her standard purple.

“You like that, hmm?” Clay whispered into her ear.

“Yes... keep going...” she forced out, in between heavy breaths and moans.

Clay noticed that Lavender was already getting wet down there; his claw was already starting to be coated with her  RainWing sex juice. He, overcome with his own lust and sexual desire as well, began to softly kiss Lavender's neck, making her moan more.

Lavender's moans were very high-pitched, which was not surprising considering that she was a young dragon. Needless to say, it turned Clay on, as he continued kissing and softly biting her sensitive neck and slowly trailed another talon up her slit.

The  RainWing was shivering and shaking now from the pleasure. Instinctively, she was slowly and subtly bucking her hips onto Clay's claw, which meant that one talon slipped in to her vagina.

“ Fuuuck ...” she moaned harder, in bliss. Clay doubted that Lavender had ever experienced penetration, so she very much enjoyed the newfound feeling. Clay could tell, as she bucked her hips harder and her pussy was literally dripping like a waterfall now. Her juices coated Clay's claw and made a small puddle on the rainforest floor.

“Faster, Clay...” she panted, bucking her hips on Clay's well-lubricated talons. Now, Clay was using both claws to pleasure the young female: the right claw pumping into her pussy, firmly pushing and caressing her g-spot, and the left vigorously rubbing her clitoris. Clay continued to pleasure her upper regions as well: he did not at all cease to bite her neck.

The  RainWing was pinned to the ground. It turned Clay on, being able to dominate such a beautiful and young dragon like this, and based on the chorale of moans escaping Lavender's mouth, Clay assumed that she was turned on by his domination as well. The  MudWing's cock was throbbing, and his body still on top of hers, the large member occasionally stroked Lavender's underbelly or Clay's swiftly moving talons.

Needing almost immediate relief for his rock-hard erection, Clay got an idea, to both continue pleasuring the  RainWing and jerk himself off, too. Suddenly, he stopped his hand motions all at once, making Lavender whimper and softly beg for Clay's talons on her pussy again, and brought his head down to the area he was stimulating before.

He inhaled the dragonet's sweet scent.  _ Smells like lavender. Surprising.  _ Needless to say, her truly intoxicating scent only encouraged him to begin to eat her out.

“AH–” Lavender screamed, the breath suddenly knocked out of her, as Clay pressed his snout to her sensitive pussy. His tongue greedily licked her small slit, caressing her folds and then her clit. She shivered again, this time much more noticeably. Clay continued to hungrily eat Lavender out, his tongue savoring the juices dripping down his throat.

But of course, Clay didn't eat her out just for her taste. Now that both of his claws were free, Clay could masturbate himself. He brought one claw down to the tip of his dick, a talon thumbing the sensitive nerve endings of his large  MudWing cock.

He softly moaned, a wave of pleasure taking over him. However, with his snout buried into Lavender's vagina, this only came out as a muffled snort, but it put vibrations to the  RainWing's vagina, which further increased her bliss. She moaned some more, and Clay couldn't go a second without hearing “Oh fuck...” or “ Claaaay ...” in her high-pitched yet sexily seductive voice.

He slurped up the next pile of clear pussy juice, glistening on Lavender's folds.  _ Moons, she tastes so fucking  _ _ delicious _ _... I could do this all night.  _ Continuing to eat her out vigorously, Clay's throbbing cock was twitching in his claw, ready for orgasm, but he let go.  _ I'm close... but I don't want to finish now. _

“ Fuuck ,  Claaaay ...” Lavender moaned again, prolonged. “I... I feel... I feel like I'm going to...”

Clay didn't need Lavender to tell him – no, scream – that she was close to orgasm; he could tell, from her quickened breaths and her louder moans and the abundance of liquid coating her slit. Clay's talons were off his dick, now, so he decided to increase Lavender's pleasure once more before her climax. Snout buried in her pussy, Clay took both of his claws to stimulate her more: one claw on her clit, one inside her, massaging her sensitive g-spot, and his snout greedily licking up and down her puffy slit.

“ Claay ... I...  OH MY FUCKIN’ MOONS!” screamed Lavender to the three moons, her throat getting hoarse from the reckless symphony of sex noises, as her orgasm finally washed over her, a tingling pleasure, emanating from her clitoris and spreading through her vagina, stomach, and her whole body.

Her delicious sex juices were gushing out in rhythmic squirts along with her vaginal contractions, and Clay greedily lapped up every drop he could get of her sweet cum.

_ Moons, she is such a squirter,  _ he thought.  _ And a screamer. Boy, she should be fun to fuck... _

Clay didn't waste a moment. Repositioning himself on top of the RainWing, bellies touching, Clay stared directly into Lavender's eyes, and she did the same. His still-erect cock was lined up only inches away from her lubricated vagina, twitching and throbbing and begging to be hugged and massaged by her tight insides.

Then Lavender kissed him. The act caught Clay by surprise, certainly, but her overwhelming scent and beautiful face took over him and he kissed back, still pinning the female to the ground. They continued to make out for a while, and Clay eventually stuck his tongue in her mouth, their saliva mixing while Lavender was dominated in the kiss.

The kiss only made Clay hornier, though. He couldn't wait anymore; he needed to fuck the  RainWing and he needed to fuck her  _ now.  _ Still holding the kiss, Clay moved his hips forward to bring his dick up to her pussy, the brown, throbbing member touching and tickling her outer folds. He slowly moved his hips up and down, rubbing his dick against her sensitive clitoris, making her softly whimper.

Lavender broke the kiss panting. Clay could see a lascivious expression, a greedy want – want for his cock inside her – on her face, her lustful eyes silently begging for sexual bliss.

“Clay...” she whispered. “Fuck me.”

He couldn't wait any longer, and that seductive whisper was all he needed. Clay positioned his cock at the outside of Lavender's pussy, poking at her slit, and thrust in firmly. At the same moment, he kissed her again, silencing the sudden loud yelp she made as Clay started to penetrate her, breaking her hymen.  _ Still a virgin,  _ he thought.  _ Well, not anymore. _

“Ah... mmmf...” Lavender moaned loudly, still in her deep kiss. Clay couldn’t tell if these moans were from pleasure or discomfort or pain. But Clay was a caring dragon, so he broke the kiss and asked.

“Does it hurt?” asked he, his cock still inside the RainWing.

“No, it's fine, just keep going. Be gentle.”

Clay resumed his thrusting, this time a little more gently, as Lavender had told him. Her grunts of discomfort slowly but surely morphed into moans of pleasure. Clay could tell, because her pussy started to produce more sex juice, lubricating his cock, and her otherwise tight walls expanded to comfortably accommodate his member.

“It feels good now... keep going...” Lavender panted, although muffled, for she was still in her deep kiss. Clay took this as a sign to keep going, though, because he started to thrust harder into the RainWing.

It felt like heaven, really: a virgin pussy's wet walls clamping tightly on his throbbingly erect cock, her deep insides massaging and stimulating his sensitive tip, making his dick subtly twitch inside her. Clay broke the kiss, now, moving his snout to Lavender's neck, and he bit down, making her moan harder and drawing the tiniest bit of blood.

As he thrusted in and out of her pussy, stretching her hole, his dick grazed her g-spot, making her moan again as a bolt of sudden heightened pleasure shot through her.

“You like that, don't ya?” Clay said seductively.

“Yes... fuck me, Clay...”

Lavender's scales were purple no more: in her sexual ecstasy, her scales turned a pinkish color. Her vagina was a bright and vibrant pink and the rest of her body was a lighter, pastel color.

Clay continued massaging her g-spot with his cock, firmly pressing on it and rubbing it every time he thrusted into her pussy. She became wetter and wetter in her lower region; Clay's member now had plenty of lubricant to fuck her quickly yet comfortably.

“Clay...”

“Fuck me...”

“Three moons...”

“Shit, Lavender...”

Along with the hundreds – no, thousands – of  RainWings outside participating in the large orgy, Clay and Lavender's symphony of sexual moans was drowned in the other loud choruses of pleasure noises. 

“Clay... I'm close, again...” she forced out, signaling to Clay that her second orgasm was  near .  Clay's was, as well. Still pinning her to the ground, her whole body now the bright pink, Clay rammed into her even harder and firmly kissed her on the lips again, stifling her loud moans and his grunts.

“ Mmmf ...  oooh ... mmmf... Frrk...”

She came.

It was so sudden for Clay, really, because immediately, he felt fast yet rhythmic contractions squeezing and hugging his throbbing cock (which was very close to climax, too), massaging every sensitive nerve ending on his tip and shaft and down to the base. Another stream of liquid gushed out of her pussy, making Clay's cock drip with her vaginal fluid, too. It only encouraged him and his dick, though, because it was twitching impatiently inside her, dying and longing for orgasm.

Regaining a sliver of conscious thought, and not wanting to impregnate such a young  RainWing , he pulled his cock out of her wet pussy, still dripping, and cupped it in his talons.

Pumping himself a few times as his orgasm approached, he finally – yes, finally – came, his body three inches above Lavender's. Ropes of cum squirted out of his cock, coating Lavender's underbelly in a thick, white paint. Some even reached her face, smearing itself over her mouth and chin and neck.

“Fucking moons...”

Clay collapsed out of exhaustion on top of the  RainWing , their heads aligned on top of each other. He had no feeling in his legs, as they were too weak to hold him up. The wild and passionate sex took out all of his energy, so he lay there, exhausted.

“Lavender...” he started.

“Clay, thank you... that was amazing.” The  MudWing caught a glimpse of her pleased and thankful smile in the light of the setting sun. Lavender wrapped her arms around Clay's head...

And they kissed again. This time, with Clay's semen splattered on her lips and mouth, Clay was able to taste his own salty and thick liquid. Both dragons were greedily lapping up all the cum that they could get in their passionate, post-orgasm make-out.

“Moons...” Lavender whispered. “I hope my parents don't find out about this...”

“Not supposed to be here?” Clay asked.

“They told me to ‘stay here and do nothing,’ whatever that meant. But screw them; that was great, Clay. I'll remember this. Thank you.”

Both overcome with tiredness and exhaustion, they could do nothing but lay there in peace in the midst of the wild and insane orgy. They fell asleep, Clay laying on top of Lavender, as the orgy raged through the night, as the sun set, as the orgy calmed down, and as the sun rose once again, illuminating the Rainforest with its joyful light.


	3. Glory x Tsunami

Every friendship has its one “moment,” the one that could have destroyed or permanently changed the relationship, but the one that no one talks about in fear of embarrassing or scaring the other person. For Tsunami and Glory, that moment was wild sex. The two young dragonets, back when they were under the mountain, were experimenting with their passionate, lascivious, and lustful desires and feelings together, bringing themselves to their first mind-numbing orgasms and first sexual experiences. 

Now that Tsunami, only inches away from a certain RainWing in her seasonal heat, was surrounded by hundreds or maybe thousands of dragons doing exactly what Tsunami did to Glory that dark night, all she could think about was _that,_ that exact memory, every single detail of it, and doing the same thing to Glory again, tonight. Clay had just flown away and Sunny was starting to wander around too, so Tsunami and Glory were left alone, the only two dragons in the large clearing who weren't either eating someone out or fingering their partner's ass. 

“Soo, Glory...” she awkwardly and tentatively started. 

When she looked at the RainWing, she blushed a shade of deep blue, immediately having _that_ graphic image in her head. Glory did the same, her scales turning the slightest shade of pastel pink. _Does she remember? Is she thinking the same thing?_

“Do you remember, Glory, when we... um...” 

“When we what?” She tilted her head and looked at the SeaWing. 

Tsunami blushed, her cheeks turning a deep shade of blue. “When we... we umm... under the mountain, _t_ _hat_ night, remember?” She awkwardly tapped her talons together. 

“Tsunami, I don't know what you mean by – Oh... OHHHHH...” 

Her eyes widened and her scales immediately turned a deep pink hue as she must have remembered the moment, the sex, the pleasure. 

Tsunami sheepishly smiled. “You know, everyone else here is fucking... you're in heat... I thought, that...” she trailed off, too embarrassed to say the last words of her statement. _That you would fuck me. That you would lay under me and stick your tail up my pussy, while I stuck mine up yours, fingering your clit. That the thin ending of your tail would caress my g-spot as I approached orgasm. That you and I would kiss deeply and have a mind-bending, squirting orgasm, perfectly synchronized, our pussy juices coating each other's underbellies. That our bodies would be pressed together in loving and sexy lust, sharing our vaginas and bodies like we were one._

“Tsunami, I... I don't know, that was a while ago,” she responded nervously. 

“At least masturbate together?” Tsunami suggested, needing some form of sexual relief. Tsunami knew two things: one, that she was turned on by the large orgy of dragons the point of wanting to fuck anyone she saw, and two, she could _not_ get _that_ moment with Glory and her beautiful body out of her head. The image of her perfect pussy was seared into the SeaWing's eyes, and it was all she could think about at the moment. “Come on, you enjoyed that just as much as I did.” 

As she pointed that out, Glory immediately flushed shades of light pink and green and made an awkward expression. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she blushed. _P_ _ink and green, the colors of happiness or pleasure and light embarrassment._

“Come on,” she insisted. “You're in heat, and you're horny, and you need the relief as much as I do.” Tsunami intently stared into her eyes once again, silently trying to read her unreadable expression. 

Glory blushed, all of her scales now a dark pink. “I... alright,” she conceded. She took two steps closer to the SeaWing, and in a softer voice, she whispered in Tsunami's ear, “So... what do you want to do...?” 

“I don't know,” Tsunami admitted. “Just sit down and masturbate, I guess. It's no secret that you're turned on by these other dragons out here,” she smirked at the RainWing, making her blush more and turn her head away the slightest bit. 

The two dragonets sat down, facing each other, their hips only a foot apart. Awkwardly and tentatively, Glory spread her legs out, revealing her already wet pussy. At this sight, Tsunami blushed hard, her cheeks flushing a deep blue and her eyes glued to the sight of her beautiful vagina. 

“Are you just gonna keep staring or actually do something?” Glory asked jokingly, giggling. At this, Tsunami rolled her eyes and spread her legs apart in the same manner as Glory, now leaving both the dragonets’ pussies exposed. 

Tsunami was the first to make a move. Bringing one of her claws down to her pussy, she lightly placed a talon on her slit and with the back of the talon, she moved it down, sending a small shiver down her body. Glory, now having seen Tsunami pleasure herself for a moment, started to slowly rub her clitoris as well. They were still staring at each other, locked in eye contact, each reading the other's expression of lust and want. 

Tsunami still wanted to passionately fuck Glory, but the RainWing sadly didn't want to, and this was the best she could get. _But I still get to stare at her pussy while I play with myself! That's a plus._

Sure, Tsunami was kind of in love with Riptide (though she would never admit that to Glory), and if anything, she should have been fantasizing about him, but all she could think about was _Glory. Her puffy yet tight vagina, her round hips, her sexy body... Am I... am I in love with_ her? 

Continuing to stroke her clit and gently paw at her opening, Tsunami let out a soft moan, only encouraged by the sight of Glory, who was taking equal pleasure in staring at the other female's genitals. 

“Glory...” Tsunami whispered softly, the object of her fantasy coming to mind. _Shit... did she notice?_

Apparently not, because Glory, her head tilted back from the pleasure, continued to softly moan and whimper. She had started to insert one talon in her wet and dripping pussy, delicately stroking her g-spot, and Tsunami did the same, moaning some more. 

“Tsunami...” a voice moaned softly. But it wasn't hers; it was Glory's. _So_ _she_ is _in to me! Is she fantasizing about_ that _night too? Does she really want me to fuck her?_

She suddenly stopped masturbating, pulling her hands off her pussy. Tsunami, confused, looked at her with a questioning glance, but still rubbing her slit. 

“Tsunami...” Glory slowly started. “I... this isn't enough. I want you to fuck me with your tail.” 

_Moons, is this a dream? Glory wanting to fuck_ me? Another vivid surge of memories of their night together came back to Tsunami, almost making her head hurt. She smirked, getting up from her position, and approached the RainWing, smiling seductively. 

“So, you did change your mind...” Tsunami slyly suggested. She moved her tail close to Glory's slit, the tip of it grazing her folds. 

“Just fuck me,” muttered Glory. 

Rubbing her SeaWing tail on the outside of her pussy, Glory moaned a soft squeak as if she were a mouse and silently nodded for Tsunami to go further, her vagina lubricating itself with its juices. Her SeaWing tail was thick and hard yet flexible at the same time – perfect for masturbation, or pleasuring another female, in this case. 

She rubbed her slit a little more, massaging her clitoris, her body on top of Glory's. Their underbellies were touching, their snouts inches apart, making both dragonets blush some more. 

“Are you ready?” Tsunami whispered into Glory's ear. 

The RainWing gave no verbal response but subtly nodded in consent, ready to be pleasured by Tsunami's thick and sinewy tail. In one motion, the SeaWing thrust her tail deep inside Glory's wet, puckered hole, reaching deep inside her and stretching her walls. Glory gasped for air, her breath having been taken away by the sudden outburst of pleasure. 

“Oh my moons! Tsunami! Ah- Oooohh...” Immediately after Tsunami stuck her fat tail up Glory's hole, she started shamelessly howling and moaning in her pleasure, the sex noises mixing with the other RainWings’ moans from the orgy ensuing around her. Glory's scales turned a bright pink, the color of sexual bliss, as Tsunami assumed. 

“You like that, Glory, don't you?” Tsunami whispered into her ear, momentarily taking her tail out. “You just can't resist the feeling of me inside you, huh?” she smirked lasciviously, laying her tail back down on her clitoris. 

“Yes... Tsunami... fuck me again... put it back in,” whined Glory. 

She giggled. “You really can't resist me, huh?” Tsunami stroked the RainWing's clit with her tail a few times, and then she brought it to her folds and stuck it in, stretching her walls again. This time, she thrusted in with more vigor and passion, Glory's g-spot being hit more, her tail reaching a little deeper. 

“You really like this,” she laughed, “and all you can think of is me and my fat tail in you and–” 

“FUUUCK!” Tsunami suddenly and loudly moaned. She felt a sudden jolt of pleasure shoot through her, emanating from her vagina. Looking down, she saw Glory, smirking, having inserted her thin yet long tail inside the SeaWing, too. She stroked Tsunami's g-spot, and the side of her tail rubbed against her clitoris, making her moan loudly with pleasure. 

Tsunami continued her thrusting motion, now being pleasured as well. 

“I knew you wanted this...” the SeaWing softly said, caressing Glory's chest with her talon and making the RainWing queen shiver. 

“Just shut up... and fuck me,” she panted in between breaths. 

Tsunami smiled. “As you wish.” 

Thrusting into her, Tsunami noticed that her snout was lingering over Glory's, only an inch apart. _Should I... no, that would be awkward, but..._ Tsunami decided against kissing Glory, and though they kissed once on _that_ night, it would just be too awkward, considering that Tsunami was kinda-dating Riptide. 

_Fuck it, I'll just pleasure her for now._

“Glory...” Tsunami moaned. “When did you get so good at this?” It felt wonderful for the SeaWing, having such a thin tail in her. She assumed that Glory loved her thickness pumping into her, but the thin tip of her tail on her g-spot felt more... ticklish. Nevertheless, both dragonets’ pussies were wet puddles of water, plenty lubricated and dripping with their sex juices. 

The RainWing was smirking back at her. “I have my ways... I... OH FUCK, Tsu... I'm close,” Glory groaned. “Faster...” She could barely speak now, for she was moaning so much and her breaths were fast. 

“Me too,” Tsunami responded. “Ah... fuck...” 

They continued to pleasure each other with their tails for a short while, both their orgasms approaching. Glory took one talon of hers and placed it on Tsunami's clitoris and started rubbing, making her howl to the moons even louder. 

“Fuck me!” they both screamed. “Oh moons, make me cum, I... fuck... AHHHH!” 

Glory was the first to climax, her pussy juice streaming out in small squirts, her walls quickly contracting on Tsunami's tail. She moaned, “OH MY FUCKING MOONS TSUNAMI!” in a high-pitched, lustful roar, still sticking her tail in the SeaWing. 

“Glory... I'm close, too... keep going...” 

The RainWing smirked, continuing to tickle her g-spot, toying with her clit with one talon. And then she took her other claw, wrapped it around the SeaWing's head, and pulled her in for a deep and passionately lustful kiss. 

Given that Tsunami was wanting to do the same to her, it took the SeaWing by surprise, feeling the sudden burst of passion. Her lips were soft and rosy, and as their lips were locked, Tsunami tried to push her tongue in Glory's mouth, silently asking for entry. 

“Mmmrrrf...” she moaned, her pleasure noises muffled by the kiss. Her tail was removed from Glory's puckered and wet hole, so all she focused on was her passionate make-out with Glory and her nearing climax of mind-bending, blissful pleasure. 

“FUUUCK!” 

Tsunami, only one more stroke of her sensitive g-spot away from climax, smirked during the kiss and bit Glory's lip, drawing the tiniest bit of blood. The RainWing moaned from the kinky pain and this turned Tsunami on more, heightening her pleasure. 

“Glory... I'm about to... yes... AHHHHHH!” 

Tsunami came, still in her deeply lustful kiss, loudly shaking and moaning from on top of the other female. She squirted more than Glory, the pussy juice rhythmically gushing out as her walls contracted on the RainWing's tail. 

_Glory..._ she peacefully thought, enjoying the pleasant aftermath of the orgasm. _Oh fuck, I missed this._

Tsunami broke the kiss, a single drop of Glory's blood on her lip, panting and gasping for breath. 

“That...” she breathed, “was amazing.” 

“Tsunami,” Glory softly said. “Thank you. I know I was hesitant at first, but _holy fucking moons,_ that was exhilarating. I'm exhausted.” 

Tsunami collapsed on the RainWing's body, her head still right over Glory's. 

“Me too.” 

Tsunami leaned her head down, and gingerly and softly yet passionately, she gave Glory one more kiss on the lips. 

“You know what I just realized?” Tsunami asked, with a smirk. “I just fucked a queen.” 

“Yeah, yeah... love you too...” Glory muttered one last time before succumbing to her exhaustion and passing out on the damp rainforest floor. 

She looked peaceful, after such a passionate tail-fuck: her eyelids were closed, her breathing slow and steady, and her scales a soft pastel pinkish hue of relaxation. 

“Goodnight, love,” the SeaWing muttered, placing a last kiss on Glory's cheek. At this hour, with the sun setting quickly and little light seeping through the towering canopy of the trees’ large arms, the orgy had subsided and Tsunami was left to sit down on the rainforest floor, tired, taking in the beauty of the tranquilly resting RainWing Queen. 

She chuckled softly. _Queen Glory. The queen I just fucked._

Tsunami fell asleep there, curled up next to Glory's body. There were plenty of dragons all around the two, sure, but all Tsunami could think about was the one dragonet, the one female whom she fucked, her pussy and... 

_Shit,_ she thought last, right before falling asleep. _She sure is something._


End file.
